An ostomy is a surgical procedure in which an opening is created in a body for the discharge of waste. In this procedure, a passageway or stoma is made, typically through the abdominal wall and skin of the patient, and a portion of an intestine is surgically connected to the stoma so that waste matter can exit the body.
As used herein, “ostomy” is intended to cover all types surgical procedures in which a stoma is formed through the skin and is connected to an internal organ. Two common ostomies are “colostomy” wherein the colon is connected to the stoma, and “ileostomy” wherein the small intestine is connected to the stoma. Waste matter (fecal material) is uncontrollably discharged from the stoma. Consequently, the patient is required to wear an ostomy appliance, commonly known as an ostomy bag (or a stoma bag), wherein a flange of the ostomy bag is attached to the abdominal wall of the patient with an adhesive, and a plastic waste bag attached to the flange collects the waste discharged by the body. In some embodiments, the plastic waste bag can be removed from the flange and emptied as needed. A wide variety of ostomy bags are in general use.
While ostomy bags effectively collect waste matter, they present a number of problems. The actual collection bags are typically made of a plastic material that is somewhat transparent, which allows the collected waste matter in the bag to be partially visible, and which also has a tendency to stick to the body of the patient and to irritate the patient's skin. Ostomy bag covers have been designed to address these modesty and discomfort problems.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,439,191, which issued to Hogan Mar. 27, 1984 titled “Ostomy bag cover,” is incorporated herein by reference. Hogan describes an ostomy bag cover for an ostomy bag of the type having an inlet, a connecting member for connecting the inlet in communication with a stoma on a wearer's body and a closeable outlet at the bottom of the ostomy bag for emptying the contents therefrom. The cover is in the form of a hollow body and includes a first aperture formed therein adapted to be disposed in registry with the inlet of the ostomy bag and to receive the connecting member therethrough. A second aperture is formed in the bottom of the hollow body between spaced side portions thereof and is adapted to be disposed in proximity with the outlet of the ostomy bag. A releasable fastener is mounted on the space sides for releasably closing the second aperture in the hollow body.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,983,171, which issued to Schirmer Jan. 8, 1991 titled “Comfortable ostomy pouch,” is incorporated herein by reference. Schirmer describes an ostomy bag that is made with air cushion film so that the air bubbles are on the bag outside. Air cushion film is known as bubblepak in the industry. The bubbles afford a high degree of comfort to the person wearing the ostomy bag.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,026,362, which issued to Willett Jun. 25, 1991 titled “Ostomy bag holder and cover,” is incorporated herein by reference. Willett describes an ostomy bag holder and cover of lightweight fabric material, comprises a waist encircling belt adapted to be adjustably secured about the waist of the user, and a pouch secured to the belt for holding and covering an ostomy bag, said pouch comprising a back panel having a cut-out therein for providing access from an ostomy bag to a stoma, and a front panel having releasable fastening means thereon for releasably attaching the front panel to the belt for covering an ostomy bag supported in the pouch. The front and back panels define a pocket at their lower ends for supporting the ostomy bag.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,607,412, which issued to Brown Mar. 4, 1997 titled “Ostomy bag cover,” is incorporated herein by reference. Brown describes an ostomy bag cover that is formed of a single piece of a soft knit fabric, folded and sewn so that there are no rough edges in contact with the patient. The cover contains the ostomy bag and isolates the patient from direct contact of the plastic bag with the skin. The cover has a distal side panel and left and right proximal side panels that meet at a vertical midline on the patient side of the cover. The panels are left detached from one another from the top seam partway down the midline to define a vertical slot through which the fitting or flange of the ostomy bag protrudes. Another slot is provided along the bottom seam to accommodate a drain tube.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,759,180, which issued to Myhres Jun. 2, 1998 titled “Ostomy bag cover and assembly,” is incorporated herein by reference. Myhres describes a cover for an ostomy bag which is opaque to camouflage waste in the ostomy bag. The cover is also moisture resistant to prevent the deterioration of the cover when exposed to moisture as well as to prevent the cover from separating from an ostomy bag when exposed to moisture. The cover may also include decorative patterns. The cover comprises a body portion and a neck portion. The body portion is shaped to substantially cover a body portion of a front side of an ostomy bag. The neck portion is shaped to substantially cover at least a lower part of a neck portion of a front side of an ostomy bag.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,843,054, which issued to Honig Dec. 1, 1998 titled “Ostomy bag cover,” is incorporated herein by reference. Honig describes an ostomy bag cover for an ostomy bag of the type having an inlet, a connecting member for connecting the inlet in communication with a stoma on a wearer's body and a closable outlet at the bottom of the ostomy bag for emptying the contents therefrom. The cover is in the form of a hollow body and includes a ribbed aperture formed therein adapted to be disposed in close tolerance with the inlet of the ostomy bag and to receive the connecting member therethrough. Said ribbed aperture provides an improved fit of the ostomy bag cover in relation to the ostomy bag inlet thereby providing the wearer with greater comfort by reduced contact of the wearer's skin with the ostomy bag, the connecting member, or the ostomy inlet. A second aperture is formed in the bottom of the hollow body between spaced side portions thereof and is adapted to be disposed in proximity with the outlet of the ostomy bag. A releasable fastener is mounted on the space sides for releasably closing the second aperture in the hollow body.
United States Patent Application 2002/0010445 by Gunn filed Jul. 19, 2001 titled “Ostomy bag cover” is incorporated herein by reference. Gunn describes an ostomy bag cover for containing within an ostomy bag. The cover has a distal panel and a proximal panel with an optional belt attachment. The two panels are of similar size and shape and are placed together and joined, as by sewing for example, along their perimeters. However, the two (2) joined panels, forming a cover, have an opening at top for accepting the ostomy bag and an opening along the bottom, for emptying the ostomy bag.
United States Patent Application 2008/0208145 by McCulloch filed Feb. 26, 2007 titled “Disposable Shower Guard for Renal Access Catheter” is incorporated herein by reference. McCulloch describes a hemodialysis catheter, also know as a renal dialysis access catheter penetrates a patients skin at an entrance site which is protected by associated bandaging, all of which needs to be protected from water when the patient takes a shower. The single use, disposable shower guard surrounds and encloses the catheter, the entrance site and the associated protective bandaging. A generally rectangular cutout in the guard is sized and oriented to surround the protective bandaging and leave a margin between the edge of the cutout and the protective bandaging so that the bandaging will not be disturbed when the guard is removed.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,815,883, which issued to Robins et al. Dec. 10, 1957 titled “Spirally Wound Covering For Popcorn Containers,” is incorporated herein by reference. Robins et al. describes a cover for packages which is so constructed whereby it occupies a relatively small space when placed on a container and will open to greatly increase the effective size of the container. Robins et al. describe, in relation to prior-art FIGS. 3H to 3M, as follows: Referring now to prior-art FIGS. 3H through 3M, inclusive, it will be seen that there is illustrated the steps in forming the cover 28. Initially the cover 23 is in the form of a flat sheet of material 40 which is preferably square and formed of aluminum fob, although other desired materials may be utilized. In order to shape the cover 28 to meet the shape of the container 12 and at the same time to hold the sheet 40 in place during the cover forming operation, there is provided a pattern forming retainer 42. The retainer 42 is in the form of a flat plate. 44 which has a central circular opening 46 which is the pattern for making the cover 28. Referring now to FIG. 3M in particular, it will be seen that there is Illustrated a forming member which is referred to in general by the reference numeral 48. The forming member 48 includes an inverted cup-shaped portion 50 which has extending upwardly therefrom a shank 52. The upper end of the shank 52 terminates in a handle 54. After the pattern forming retainer 42 has been positioned as illustrated in FIG. 3i, the forming member 48 is positioned in the exact center of the opening 46. With pressure being applied simultaneously to the pattern forming retainer 42 and to the forming member 48, the forming member 48 is rotated through a slight angle. This results in the twisting of the central part of the Sheet 40 about the forming member 48, as is best illustrated in FIG. 3J. As the sheet 40 is twisted, the spiral folds 32 are simultaneously formed. Inasmuch as the folds 32 are tightly turned about the forming member 48, when the forming member 48 is lifted from its position in FIG. 3J, the central portion 30 is pulled upwardly out of the plane of the outer part of the sheet 40. Thus, when the pattern forming retainer 42 has been removed, the central portion of the sheet 40 which will become the cover 28 is slightly upwardly bowed. After the pattern forming retainer 42 has been removed from the sheet 40, a suitable die (not shown) is utilized to cut the cover 28 of a size to fit from the sheet 40.
There is a need for an improved ostomy bag cover.